1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to abrasive sharpeners, and more particularly, to an electric powered abrasive sharpener having counter-rotating wheels.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Numerous self-powered, electric abrasive sharpeners have been developed in the past. Although some past designs produce satisfactory results, the self-powered systems in the prior art are relatively expensive and must rely on the use of heavy duty electric motors for attaining adequate torque to satisfactorily drive the abrasive wheels. Another problem associated with known electric sharpeners is the danger and inconvenience to the user experiencing kick back of the blade being sharpened. In addition, prior designs of electric sharpeners do not provide an optimum sharpening surface on the abrasive wheels for best results. Accordingly, it is desirable in the prior art to provide an economical electric sharpener capable of developing optimum torque to the wheels for effective sharpening.